


Poem

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Poetry - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry Has a Twin, I don't even know what I'm typing, I'm Sorry, I'm just gonna call this a work and leave it at that, It's friday guys cut me some slack, Poetry, THIS IS A POEM, Twin Potters, What do you think of this poem, a lullaby, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to have this be part of a multi-chapter fic that isn't anywhere near being finished, but I soon realized this wasn't going to fit into the fic. But I liked this thing to much to throw it in the trash. Here y'all go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have this be part of a multi-chapter fic that isn't anywhere near being finished, but I soon realized this wasn't going to fit into the fic. But I liked this thing to much to throw it in the trash. Here y'all go.

Hush wee baby  
Didn’t you know?  
Your mama she loved you  
All knew it was so

Know that you’ve got a twin  
Who’s on a different road  
His mama’s the same  
Though he bares a different load

Don’t you forget  
That I love you too  
And your dragon you’ll cherish  
That much is true

You’ve been cursed by the white one  
On this very day  
She'll try to consume you  
Don't get brought to the fray

Your papa was twisted  
And your brother's the same  
Darling cherish that he loved you  
Caress the picture frame

Awaken every morning  
Hear the jobberknoll's song  
Let your serenity move through you  
For it will make you strong


End file.
